Use it, Break it, Fix it
by The Awesome Teutonic Knights
Summary: It's time to study troll anatomy in class and some of the students decide to use Karkat as their text book. Can the young troll handle the rough treatment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck, not me. I am merely using the characters for my morbid entertainment and am making no profit from this. However, I do own the plot of this fic.**

**Summary: It's time to study troll anatomy in class and some of the students decide to use Karkat as their text book. Can the young troll handle the rough treatment?**

**Notes: High school AU where trolls are coexisting with humans and explicit troll anatomy (a little different than canon). Also, faceless/nameless OCs (because I can't bring myself to write any of the HS characters as rapists).**

**WARNINGS!****: Rape, drug use, self-harm, inter-species intercourse, same gender intercourse, partial mind-break, attempted suicide, troll mpreg**

**I hope you read the notes and warnings 'cause they're really super duper important! :D**

**I take no responsibility for your actions or any damages beyond this point.**

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

A bored sigh escaped the young troll's lips as the teacher droned on about the next unit that they'd be starting on as of Thursday. Troll anatomy. _'Joy to the fucking world'._

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the hour and the end of the school day, Karkat Vantas slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to his locker. He couldn't help feeling that he was being watched, but he shook off the notion as he was surrounded by people, some who probably just happened to be taking the same path as he was.

As the week continued, Karkat was growing paranoid. Between every class, every day, sometimes even on his way home, he felt as though he was being watched like a hawk. He couldn't just blame the busy hallways anymore.

Unfortunately for Karkat, he was right. He was being followed. Stalked.

Needless to say, the Cancer didn't want to leave the apartment that he and his brother shared, but it was Saturday and that meant movie and game night with the guys.

"Hey, Kankri," the older troll glanced at his brother at the call of his name, "I'm heading over to John's now. I'll be back tomorrow, as usual." Karkat had no need to inform his brother where he was going anymore, but he felt obligated to. Yeah, Kankri could get on his nerves, but they still cared for each other as brothers should.

The further the young troll got from his home, the more he felt his stomach tie itself in knots. He really needed to learn to listen to his gut.

Karkat only had time to yelp as he was grabbed from behind and a wadded up ball of fabric was shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet. He tried to fight his assailants with his claws, but he was outnumbered and they had the advantage of surprise. It was but a couple of minutes before Karkat was subdued. His arms were then bound behind his back and a blindfold was pulled over his eyes.

Karkat struggled and squirmed as much as he could, but his kidnappers were still able to abduct him without much trouble and the troll swore at himself for being weak, tears of frustration already forming in his covered eyes.

After a fairly long and uncomfortable car ride, Karkat was unloaded on a mat of some sort. Perhaps they were in a shed or some type of storage unit?

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Karkat could hear the mirth in the voice and growled in the back of his throat. His aggression was rewarded with a heavy foot falling on his gut, winding him. Karkat coughed around the fabric in his mouth and curled into himself.

"Now, now," A different voice chimed, "anger will get you nowhere." Karkat couldn't really care less and growled again in defiance.

"Alright," the first voice spoke, "let's not waste any more time."

At the command, two pairs of hands grabbed Karkat and forced him to uncurl, holding him open. All the while, Karkat growled and attempted to kick his captors, but to no avail.

"So feisty," a third pair of hands made quick work of the troll's shirt by slicing the front open with a blade, presumably a knife. The metal barely touched Karkat's skin, but when it did, it caused goosebumps to raise and an audible hitch of breath.

Karkat heard a noise of curiosity and a hand moved from his leg to his chest.

"No nipples? Well that's strange."

"You moron! Didn't you listen to anything that the teacher was saying?"

_'Teacher? So, they're classmates.' _

"No?"

"She explained this! There's no need for grubs to nurse, so there's no need for nipples! Same thing for the belly button," Karkat jolted as he was jabbed where a navel would be if he were human, "They're hatched, so it wouldn't make sense for them to have a place for an umbilical chord!"

"Wow, you sound really smart!"

"You're just pathetic!"

Karkat had had enough of this! He wasn't going to be some specimen for these idiots! The Cancer had been laying relatively still, but now that the idiots were distracted, maybe...

With a grunt of effort, Karkat lifted his legs quickly, bringing them down at an even faster pace. He arched his back and as his feet hit the ground, he pulled himself up. He listened to the surprised sounds of his kidnappers and located one right in front of him. With a swift movement, Karkat launched himself forward. He felt a little too satisfied when he felt the top of his head slam against his opponent's chest. With his head still down, Karkat used his tongue and gravity to push the fabric gag out of his mouth.

That was all Karkat could manage. Sure, the blow knocked the one guy back, but there were still two others. The Cancer had no time to struggle as a hand was placed on each of his shoulders and he was thrown back.

"Fuck!" The troll staggered and lost his balance, falling heavily on his back. Pain lanced up his arms from landing on the bound appendages.

"You little shit!"

Karkat cried out as he was kicked in the side. This time, his kidnappers didn't let their guards down. He was pinned and at their mercy now.

"I guess we won't be gentle with you, like we had originally planned." Hands started to undo Karkat's pants and the troll writhed, trying to get away even though he knew that it was useless.

"Stop! Don't fucking touch me!" The protest fell on deaf ears as his pants and boxers were pulled down. They stopped at his ankles because he still had his shoes on. That didn't last long. Within seconds, Karkat was left bare, save for his tattered shirt which hung at his wrists.

Blood rushed to Karkat's face as his captors snickered and laughed.

"Are you sure you're a boy?"

"Of course I'm a fucking boy! Let me go dammit!" Karkat squirmed uncomfortably, feeling all eyes on him.

There was a hum of interest before a hand was placed on one of the troll's grubscars. Karkat had to bite his lip in order to avoid making any noise.

"So, these are those scars from where your little grub legs used to be? Cute." Another hand was placed on the scar opposite to the one that was already being touched. Fingers pressed into the marks and rubbed the scar tissue roughly.

The action elicited a keening noise from the troll and he felt his teeth start to puncture his lip.

"I guess they're pretty sensitive."

"F-fuck you!" The shaky insult was nearly cut off by a cry as blunt nails dug into the scars.

"I'd behave if I were you." The hands moved from Karkat's ribs and he tensed, not wanting to know where they'd land next.

_'Not there!' _Karkat writhed as fingers rubbed where his horns connected to his scalp. He couldn't stop his body from reacting to the touch. He whined loudly and felt his bulge start to unsheathe itself. _'Fuuuuck! No no no no...!'_

By the time those torturous fingers were removed from his head, Karkat was panting and his body was flushed. He hated himself for reacting the way his kidnappers wanted.

"And that's how to turn a troll into putty, apparently." The smirk was evident in the guy's voice.

Karkat attempted to growl, but it came out as a mixture between a keening noise and a whimper. The sound caused the others to laugh.

The laughing died down when was a buzzing noise made it's way through the room.

"It's not my cell."

"Not mine."

"Nope."

Then there was a chuckle.

"It must be Kitkat's!" Karkat growled at the nickname. There was some shuffling and the voice continued. "Oh, hey! It's that nerd, Egbert!"

"No!" Karkat forced down his arousal and growled, beginning to flail in his captors' arms.

"I think we should answer it, otherwise your friend might get worried." Karkat shook his head furiously in response and fought harder. He was still not going anywhere.

Karkat froze when he heard the telltale beep of the call being accepted. Tears began to soak through the blindfold causing wet spots to form.

"Aw, he's crying." One of the guys restraining him laughed.

"Hello?" The one Karkat assumed to be the leader finally spoke into the phone.

"He's fine. We're just hanging out..." The smug drawl was so damnable!

"John!" It tore Karkat's throat to scream like that and he hated being weak, but he needed help.

"Haha, he's just so eager to talk to you. Here," Karkat felt the man sit between his legs and the phone was sat next to his head, leaving the leader with both hands free.

"Karkat? Karkat are you there?" Said troll sobbed at the sound of his friend's voice.

"John! Hel- Ah!" Karkat's pleading was cut off by a surprised moan as a finger ran along the opening of his nook. "No, stop!"

John listened carefully to what was going on. He needed to know what was happening, but it was hard to hear past Karkat's crying. John was sure that the other guys could hear the crying even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

"Are you just going to let your friend hear all of the shameless noises you're making?"

Karkat was twitching, nearly convulsing, as he tried to stop his bulge from fully unsheathing itself.

"It likes me." The spiteful mirth was evident in the voice as Karkat felt his bulge wrap around the guy's wrist for more friction.

Nothing but broken moans and swear-filled pleas were leaving Karkat as fingers pressed into his nook. The phone call was forgotten quickly enough, though still active.

Karkat continued to struggle against his captors as the fingers explored his nook. When a spot inside of him was touched, the Cancer startled the guys restraining him as a spasm worked though his body and he nearly screamed.

"Not there!" Karkat's chest heaved as he panted.

"What the hell was that?" The fingers left his body.

"It was sexy, that's what."

"God, you're an idiot sometimes."

"Hey, troll," The leader addressed the trembling Karkat, "What was that?"

Silence.

"I suggest you tell us before I touch that spot over and over." To make a point, a finger slipped into Karkat again and prodded that spot. The reaction was the same as the first.

"No! Stop!" Luckily, the fingers left long enough to allow the troll time to breathe so that he could respond. "I-it's my egg sack... Please don't touch it anymore..." Karkat hiccuped softly.

"What happens if we keep touching it?"

Karkat didn't respond quickly enough and was rewarded with the bundle being poked again.

"I-I'm sorry! If it's stimulated enough, the eggs will be released!" Not just Karkat's face was turning red, but his ears and neck were as well. He felt his pride crumbling as he rambled off the information.

"So, you can bear children?" A hesitant nod was given. "I thought you said that you were a guy?"

"I am!" Karkat hesitated, "B-but it's a mutation that I have..."

"That's interesting."

"Fuck!" Karkat cried out in surprise as fingers massaged his eggs. "Please, stop!" Karkat's convulsed as the egg pouch was abused. He was almost positive that he was starting to release eggs.

"Well, I think we've explored enough." Karkat nearly sighed in relief, but stopped as the voice continued, "It's time for fun now that the studying is over."

"Just let me go," More quiet hiccups left Karkat as he continued to cry.

"Aw, but we haven't had enough fun yet. Let's use this so that there are no more protests." Karkat trembled as he felt those fingers press something into his nook and then removing themselves.

"W-what the fuck did you j-just put in me?" Karkat couldn't hide the fear in his voice and he trembled. The humans decided to humor the poor troll with an answer.

"It's just a little pill that will make you feel better." Even as they spoke, Karkat began panting roughly and squirming. "This way, you can also feel good as we please ourselves."

Left without any contact, Karkat resorted to pressing his bulge against his own nook. He didn't care anymore. His body was on fire and he needed release.

"Oh my god, he's fucking himself!"

"I need a video of this!"

Karkat was crying, regardless of how much pleasure he felt. Somewhere, he still knew that he didn't really want any of this.

The Cancer couldn't reach completion on his own. His bulge slid from his nook, genetic material already flowing, and he spread his legs.

"Please," he sobbed pitifully, tears rolling down his cheeks, blindfold being completely soaked already, "please fuck me and get it over with!"

"Gladly."

Karkat felt his legs being lifted and soon, a human cock was inside of him. It filled him more than his bulge did and he cried out in ecstasy. Why did being raped feel so good?

After a short time, Karkat felt a hot liquid rush into his nook and he knew that it was the human's sperm. Karkat prayed that he was wrong when he had guessed that eggs had been released. The thought was erased by the effects of the pill and the troll's mind went blank.

The Cancer whimpered from the empty feeling left after the first guy pulled out. He spread his legs in invitation for the next guy. He was quickly being fucked again, the next human dick sliding in easily enough.

"M-more, please!"

"You heard him." Karkat felt himself being lifted until he was riding the man that was inside of him. He enjoyed this new position already and wanton moans fell from his lips.

"What a cock slut!"

"Haha, isn't he nice and tight?"

"Yeah." A sharp thrust was delivered to Karkat's egg sack and the troll screamed his release, red genetic material flowed quickly from his bulge.

"Dude, I think he just came."

"Here, join me."

There was a shift in position and Karkat felt the third guy behind him. The troll whimpered as his nook was stretched further than he had thought possible. He had no control over the situation. He was being held entirely by the two men fucking him, his feet no longer touching the ground.

Even through his foggy mind, Karkat was starting to sober up from the pain of taking two dicks at once.

"W-wait!" Karkat cried, "Please stop!" The pleasure was almost completely gone now and his bulge was starting to retreat back into its sheath. The pain made him feel like he was being torn apart.

Luckily for the troll, the men were finishing up already. With a couple of final, deep thrusts, Karkat was being filled by even more semen. As the kidnappers pulled out none too gently, Karkat allowed a broken sob to escape his lips.

The humans allowed Karkat to lay there in a puddle of various liquids to cry as they got cleaned up and dressed. Once they finished with themselves, they lazily redressed the troll. Karkat was limp and unresponsive. He let the humans do as they pleased. He wasn't entirely conscious, but he was still aware that he was being moved, unable to hear what was being said.

He must have blacked out for a moment because when he came to, he was in a car. He guessed they were done with him. Where would they leave him? He didn't think too much on it and allowed himself to sleep more.

"He was amazing!"

"I wonder if we'll be able to do that again sometime?"

The trio laughed as they drove away from where they dropped the abused troll off.

Just a few blocks later, they saw a miserable looking teen walking in the opposite direction that they were headed. They slowed, but didn't quite stop.

"Hey, John! A packaged arrived at your house for you!" They cackled and sped away, leaving a very confused John Egbert staring after them.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

**So, I'm gonna leave it here. Don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter!**

**Don't hate me for this! I _did _warn you!**


	2. AN

**So, I obviously haven't update yet.**

**Chapter 2 doesn't want to be written quickly so what I'm going to do is leave this up, but I will continue writing the story. When I finally finish it, I will remove this and post a chapter a week. The story will keep its name.**

**For the few people who want more, here's the first half of chapter 2.**

**HEAVY IMPLICATIONS OF JOHNKAT**

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

"Should we just start without him? Is he even coming tonight?" Dave asked, obviously talking about Karkat. The moody troll was the only one not there.

"But he hasn't told me that he isn't coming," John tried reasoning, attempting to hide his concern. Karkat never missed Guy's Night and if he was going to be late or pull a no show, he would let John know via a quick text.

The group decided to wait another 30 minutes. However, by the end of those minutes, there was still no sign of the Cancer and no text had been received.

"You guys start," John instructed his friends, "I'll try calling him," The group host excused himself from the living area and made his way to the kitchen for privacy and to be away from the chatter of the next room. John tapped his foot anxiously as the ringing lasted a rather long time.

Just as the call was about to go to voice mail, the other end of the line was answered. John opened his mouth to start ranting at Karkat, but any relief he had felt was replaced ten-fold by concern.

"Hello?" The voice was definitely _not _Karkat and that fact caused John's hair to raise.

"Who are you? Where is Karkat? What are you doing with his phone?" The questions poured from John's mouth in a rush.

"He's fine. We're just hanging out..." John could hear the smirk through the phone and he clenched his free hand into a fist, nails digging into his palms. He was protective of his friends, it was just in his nature. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Karkat call his name in the background. The man on the other end chuckled, "He's so eager to talk to you. Here."

"Karkat?" John forgot to keep his voice down. He didn't want the others to hear what was going on, "Karkat are you there?" The urgent question was answered with what sounded like sobbing.

"John! Hel- Ah!" John jumped in surprise as a loud moan erupted in his ear, "No, stop!" That was when the noirette figured out exactly what was happening to his friend.

"Karkat?!" John called the name over and over, getting no response except for crying.

"John...?" Said noirette nearly gave himself whiplash as he spun around to see the others at the doorway, all bearing confused, slightly concerned expressions.

John's face paled and he mentally kicked himself for not monitoring his voice. He quickly shushed any questions that his friends may have tried to ask. Everyone was quiet, the noises coming from the phone could easily be heard in the silent room. It was painfully obvious that Karkat had forgotten about the phone call.

John felt his blood boiling and he could tell that the others felt the same. You didn't have to be a genius to be able to tell what was happening on the other end of the line. Hell, even Gamzee looked like he was sobering up from hearing his moirail's crying. Though John hoped that the stoner was still intoxicated enough to not kill anyone.

Deciding that enough was enough, John ended the call. He felt sick to his stomach.

The silence was tense and no one really knew what to say. Wordlessly, the group just kind of decided to go searching for wherever Karkat could be. Once shoes were on and phones were in pockets, the group dispersed throughout the town. Those with cars drove to farther areas than the ones walking. John, himself, was going to search on foot. He set out in the general direction of the school.

John felt like he was going to cry in frustration. Instead, he took his anger out on a nearby tree. Despite looking scrawny, John could fight well. Bark flew from the tree trunk as the boy's fist connected. When John pulled his hand away to continue the search for his friend, he dully noted the blood speckling the tree. John merely whipped his knuckles on his pants and continued on his way.

John wandered the streets around the school for what felt like days and it was getting dark. As time passed, the prankster grew downright miserable. His friend was being raped and he could do nothing but wandered around in hopes of finding the troll. John meekly started the trek back to his home, praying to whatever God existed that the others had better luck.

"Hey, John! A package arrived at your house for you!" John looked after the vehicle that was now speeding away. The noirette stood there, beyond confused. Suddenly, realization and alarm blossomed on his face. He broke into a sprint, praying that he was wrong, but somewhere in the depths of his mind, _he knew. He just knew._

John's fear was confirmed as his house came into view. His lungs burned as he pushed himself to reach his home faster. He drew nearer and nearer and froze at the state his friend was in.

Karkat was blindfolded and bound, shirt in tatters around his wrists. Dark bruises were terribly obvious on the troll's stomach and sides. Smaller bruises were littering the skin of Karkat's thin hips, disappearing underneath the waistband of his boxers. The gray jeans were unbuttoned, obviously soiled by bodily fluids.

For a moment, John feared the worst, rightfully so. Thankfully, Karkat uttered a weak cough and the noise snapped John back to reality.

_'He's alive!' _John allowed tears of momentary relief to slide down his cheeks. He quickly opened the door to his house and lifted Karkat bridal style. The action earned a groan, but John ignored it for the time being. He swiftly made his way to his room making sure to kick the front door closed behind him.

Once in his room, John laid Karkat's limp body on the bed. He felt anger and sadness bubble up from deep inside he removed the blindfold. Even while unconscious, Karkat was still shedding tears.

As carefully as he could manage, John turned Karkat onto his side so that he could remove the rope that bound the troll's wrists. The gray skin was completely raw, blood smeared across the sensitive flesh as proof. John tossed the rope and the ruined shirt to the ground and repositioned Karkat so that the Cancer was laying on his back, arms limp at his sides.

The noirette bit his lower lip in hesitation. He was practically terrified by the thought of what could lay under those stained pants. Steeling his resolve with a deep breath, John gingerly began the task of removing Karkat's remaining clothes. The bruises on Karkat's hips became more visible as the fabric was lowered.

John wasn't too surprised by his friend's anatomy. However, he was surprised at the fluid mixture that leaked from said alien anatomy. He was taken aback at the sheer _amount _of fluids there were.

John didn't really want to clean up the mess because honestly, he already felt like he was violating Karkat more than enough, but he knew what he had to do. With a heavy sigh, John left his room to gather up a small towel, a large towel, and a bucket of warm water – he also decided to grab some disposable rubber gloves for good measure.

John donned the gloves and gulped, "Sorry," He murmured in advance. He first set to work on shimmying the larger towel underneath Karkat's hips and rear so that no more of the mess would get on his bed. It was rather pointless as he was going to toss the sheets out later, after Karkat could move.

John soaked the small towel in the warm water a rung it out. He started with Karkat's wrists, doing no more with them than merely wiping the blood away. The skin was raw but the wounds had already closed. Next, John moved to Karkat's lower thighs and worked his way up. The closer to Karkat's nook that John got, the more soft whimpers were drawn from Karkat, accompanied by an occasional twitch of muscles.

_'So much semen,' _John noted sadly as he continued his ministrations. It didn't take too long to finish up what was on the outside, but John paused there, wondering if it was right to clean out the inside as well. John felt terrible about doing this, but he'd feel even worse if he left Karkat as is. With another quiet apology and a light bush, John pressed his fingers into Karkat's already abused entrance. He flinched when Karkat cried out softly and glanced up at his friend. He was relieved that the action was subconscious – he really didn't want to explain why his fingers were inside of his friend's nook. He did however, take notice that Karkat's bulge was starting to unsheathe.

John gently curled his fingers and pulled them out, scooping out a decent amount of fluids. John was sure that while some of the red was just genetic material, there was also a less translucent red and he figured that it was blood. He forced himself to remain calm despite his friend's quiet noises and writhing bulge.

The inside took a little while as John was trying to be as thorough as possible without hurting his friend. Finally, he was done with that. The next thing John decided to do was release Karkat's tension. He wasn't doing it to be perverse, but he was aware of how uncomfortable not finishing could be. He lightly gripped the red appendage and allowed it to do as it pleased. Soft moans fell from Karkat's lips until he finally released his genetic material on John's hands.

John pulled away and watched the bulge recede back into its sheath, safely hidden once more behind a pair of seed flaps. He removed the gloves and threw them away. Before cleaning everything else up, John gently wiped away any genetic material that had missed his hands. With that done, John threw away the towels that he had used and returned the bucket to where it belonged. The last thing he needed to do was dress Karkat. He chose a plain pair of boxers and a large tee shirt.

_'Finally done,' _ John thought with relief as he pulled a blanket over Karkat's body. Just then, he heard the front door open and quiet talking could be heard. The others were starting to return. John went out to greet them and realized that he had never let them know that Karkat had been returned, then he realized that it was probably better that way. He knew that if he were in Karkat's position, he certainly would want as few people as possible to see him.

"So, he's asleep now. We should just leave him be," John finished explaining once everyone had returned.

"Um," Tavros stuttered from his place on the floor, "Should we tell Kankri...?" Everyone in the room mentally smacked themselves. How could they have forgotten something so important?

"Wwait!" Eridan spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "He's not my favvorite person to hang out wwith, but don't you guys think that wwe should let Karkat tell Kankri himself?" There was a pause before anyone spoke, everyone thinking about what the sea dweller had said.

"I agree with Eridan for onthe," Sollux nodded to himself, "I know that if I wath in hith plathe that I would want to tell Mituna on my own termth," The hacker's statement ended the discussion as everyone seemed to agree.

Even with nothing to do, no one could muster up the energy it took to play a game. John decided to put a movie in for background noise as the group chatted quietly about mundane things.

Normally, everyone would crash at dawn, but due to the circumstances, the night was cut short. The guys agreed that it would be best if not everyone was there when Karkat woke up. John bid the others farewell as they left and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He didn't want anyone -mostly Gamzee- to try and break in to see the injured troll.

The time was barely after 10, but John felt like he was ready to pass out. He went to the hall closet and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. Once settled on the couch, John fell asleep fairly quickly with no dreams to speak of.

**oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo**

**I still have some editing to do. I think I'll also do more editing on chapter 1.**

**The anon that just reviewed today, this sneak peak was for you. Thanks for getting my sorry ass back in gear!**

**AS OF NOW, UiBiFi IS NOW ON HIATUS!**


End file.
